Statements
by Winchester26
Summary: Everything about him was so final, so defensive...so unbelievable. He was a different breed, Billy Darley...Was that good or bad? One thing was certain... I wasn't about to question it.
1. Chapter 1

**-The Corner of 4****th**** and National-**

"Sweetie, I'm not sure you should take the job at the Four Roses." Candice told me quietly. She fished in her purse for her pack of cigarettes and slid a slender stick out of the package with her lips. She lit up.

"Says the woman walking the street corner for a living," I replied with a laugh. I loved Candice and I wasn't judging. I'd done it once or twice before when I'd been desperate and strapped for cash.

"Look," she said, blowing out a puff of smoke to the wind, "I go in, do my job, and get out. I don't see nothing, I don't hear nothing," she said. She took another drag, "But that Four Roses…" she continued. Her voice got quieter, as if she was going to tell me a secret. I glanced around, but no one was around, other than the occasional passerby on foot or in a car. "…you can get yourself into deep shit…what you could hear or see…could get you into trouble…" she took another drag.

"Look- I haven't heard of any waitress from the Four Roses disappearing lately," I laughed. There's no way Candice could be serious right now. Candice got into strange cars and went to God knows where to do God knows what with them.

All I wanted to do was waitress. Serve some beers, clean some tables. An honest days work.

Candice blew out another stream of smoke, "Look, honey, just be careful, huh? And if you feel like you're in too deep, get the hell out of there? I don't want to see your pretty face in the newspaper," she leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "But look, I gotta go. If you need me, call me…"

"I will," I smiled at her, giving one more laugh at Candice's concern. However, Candice did not seem amused, so my smile faded, "I will, Candice."

"Good, I'll see you later baby," and with that, Candice walked off. That left me to walk in the other direction, to head to my second shift ever at the Four Roses.

And now for the first time ever, I was nervous about it.

Thanks, Candice.

-**The Four Roses-**

I stood behind the counter, staring down the tap. _You son of a bitch. _I told it in my head. I had the mug in front of me, that waited to be filled with the alcohol. _Alright…here we go… _ I raised the glass- pulled the tap and it beer flowed to the glass, but also sprayed me in the face. "Awesome…" I muttered, "Benny!" I called, for the second time. He was back in the kitchen, seeing to something…but I needed him now….because patrons needed their beer.

"You're new here."

Statement. Not a question.

After the rag moved from my face, after wiping the beer from my eyes, I was suddenly staring into two blue eyes that cut straight into my soul.

I was taken aback by the lack of casual friendliness that normally accompanied a voice when asking a waitress, or anyone for that matter, if they were new.

Or maybe I was just a little freaked to see Billy Darley sitting on the bar stool across from me, staring me down.

"Yeah," I finally spit out, throwing the rag aside. "Which I would have been able to hide much easier if Benny would get this goddamn spout working," I replied.

He relaxed a bit. He leaned back a little on the stool. And his eyes now looked me up and down. And then something passed through his infamous blue eyes that I hope I identified as approval.

"Benny 'll never fix it." He spoke again. He reached over the counter and hit the hinge of the spout with brute strength, "Try it now."

I did as he told me.

And it worked.

"Thanks," I said, relieved I could serve beer again. I placed the full glass on the counter and slid it across to Billy- even though I'd originally been filling it for a man at table four.

He nodded before taking a big swig of the crisp beer.

My attention turned to the man from table four who was suddenly standing in front of me. "How long does it fucking take you to pour a beer?" he glanced from the mug in Billy's hand back to me. "Or do you just take your own fucking time?" he demanded, his voice raising with each breath.

"I'm sorry. The spout wasn't working…" I explained, pulling out another mug. I saw Billy tense, and watch table four carefully.

"Sure it wasn't….fucking excuses…that's all you bitches ever…" but the man couldn't finish because Billy picked up the empty mug and smashed it into table four's face. The man fell to the ground with a yell, gripping his face where glass was now imbedded and blood trickled down his face.

I stood, momentarily rooted. Billy Darley just smashed a glass mug into some guys face. Either because the guy invaded his personal space…or it was in my defense.

Wow.

"Get the fuck out of here," Billy said. It was calm and collected, deep but something in his voice was final. And table four understood this too. He stumbled up and out of the four roses. Once the door swung shut, and the sunlight wasn't visible anymore. The background bar noise picked up again like nothing had happened.

"Thanks…" I said. Not that I could think of anything that I could deem appropriate in a moment like this.

Billy nodded, "You get off at two?"

"Yeah…" I said. I watched him on baited breath. Why did he want to know when I got off.

"I'll be outside."

Billy Darley then sauntered off, back to his table where he took a seat at the head of the table and got down to business.

I was now going home with Billy Darley.

Statement. Not a question.


	2. Chapter 2

-**The Four Roses-**

It drew nearer to 2am and there was no stopping it. Darley and his boys had skipped out not long after Billy had nearly smashed a man's face in. I had heard them talking about 'making a man' out of Billy's brother. Whatever that meant.

It made me feel better that I'd informed Benny as to what I was doing. Billy Darley may be a killer- but I did not think that he was the type to murder random women he told to meet him outside. Still- I told Benny.

"Punching out!" I called. I slid the paper through the clock and grabbed my jacket. "Two AM," I muttered. With a deep breath I headed out the front door. Maybe he wouldn't show…why would he remember the new waitress?

But there he was. Leaning up against his black sports car with the red flames.

Classy.

However, he seemed to be in a much better mood than before. I may have even detected the hint of a smile. As I approached the car he nodded his head towards the passenger door before proceeding to sit in the driver's seat himself.

As he motioned, I opened the passenger door and took my seat, shutting the car door behind me, letting out a breath to calm myself.

The engine roared to life and he sped off like laws meant nothing.

"You should put your seatbelt on," I told him. It was a suggestion, not a demand and I smiled warmly as I said it.

He glanced over at me, then back to the road. He had a hard time suppressing his smile, "Don't need one," he said. He almost looked _amused; _like no one had ever suggested such a thing before.

"Oh sure, the man going eighty miles an hour doesn't need a seat belt. If you crash…you're going right through your windshield…" I said, "I'm only trying to prevent it," I had a hard time suppressing a laugh. It couldn't be this easy to converse with Billy Darley…there had to be a catch. But then again…I was just trying not to throw up.

"Thanks for the concern but tonight I'm celebrating," he said, taking a sharp turn.

"Celebrating what?" I asked, gripping my seat.

"My little brother became a man tonight."

"And I'm sure he couldn't have done it without the help of his older brother," I replied with a genuine smile.

He paused and then looked over at me. He looked me up and down and then back to the road before speaking, "You don't have to kiss my ass," he informed me with a thin grin, "I'm not going to hurt you." 

I blushed a little. I looked down to my lap with a nervous laugh, "Sorry…I guess I'm just nervous…"

He nodded, "I can tell." He laughed. I'm glad my anxiousness amused him.

Finally, the car came to an abrupt halt and he cut the engine, "We're here," he said.

I looked out the window, "Do you live here?"

Billy nodded once. He got out of the car and I followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Billy's Place**

We headed in. My heart was pounding. I tried to tell it to shut-up…but it didn't listen. Part of me felt that I could trust Billy. Why would he lie about hurting me? He was _Billy Darley. _He didn't have to fake anything. Yet…there my heart was…pounding at a staggering rate.

I looked around. I was not sure what I expected. _Had_ I expected some grand living space? Guess not. He seemed like the guy who didn't need much to live in if he had power and pull. Plus, it was a total man cave. I looked out the window. Across the street was the abandoned hospital, but oddly enough had a few cars parked outside of it.

I jumped when Billy shut the curtains, "Am I going to have to make you relax?" he asked, his breath washing across my face as his body stood merely inches from mine. I looked up at him, my hands shoved in my coat pockets. Then I noticed the hint of a smile that hid somewhere in his features, "No," I breathed, able to keep my pulse in check this time, "No…I'm fine…don't worry…"

To prove my point, my hands slowly came out of my pockets before I removed my coat. I shrugged it off and set it nicely on the back of an arm chair that was tilted from the leg rest that jutted out from the bottom in an unnatural position. I took one last, deep breath and looked around again, "Can't afford a maid?" I teased.

"Don't need one," he said. He turned around and took off his own coat. I found my eyes lingering over his black shirt…the way it hugged his muscles and the manly shape that formed to pleasing aesthetics. "If I want something done, I'll do it," he turned back around.

There was a moment between us that was indescribable.

Sort of like my entire feelings about the whole night.

"Why aren't you out celebrating with your brother?" I asked slowly. "Obviously, something great happened. Why spend the night with me?"

I didn't ask because I wanted out…I just wanted an insight to how Billy Darley worked. A hint…something…

"For one, we left his ass," Billy said nonchalantly, he continued after a laugh at the memory, "I figured, what sort of man saves the damsel and leaves the goods?" he questioned, "I've seen a lot of waitresses come through our Four Roses…some _good," _he gave a smarmy laugh, "Others not as much…and some couldn't fucking handle it…but then there's you," he said.

His face was near stone-like but I could swear he was puzzled. I didn't know why- I wasn't so special. "Me…" I repeated with an amused grin, "Yes, I am quite an interesting case…" I took a step forward, forcing myself to be comfortable around him, "But so are you."

Suddenly, he was serious again, "I don't care much for rules or abiding by laws…and I couldn't give two shits about _fair…_but I will warn you," his voice was low. I retreated to my original position, my hand resting on the arm of the armchair. He took a step forward to counter it, "The local cops are in my pocket but being around me will show you a whole new world, sweetheart," he said, his body merely inches from mine again, "And what you see…stays in its place…" he reached out and his fingers stroked the side of my face, "I said I wasn't going to hurt you…and that's true…" his fingers slowly wrapped to my chin and held it in place, "But that's if you play by _our _rules. You're all in or your gone, get it?"

I nodded, looking straight into his eyes. I thought I should feel more threatened…but it felt more like being a kid…when your friend asked you not to tell their parents that they had a puppy hidden in their closet…and you were their secret-keeper. Now, Billy Darley looked nothing like a kid…and his indiscretions were _nothing _like a small puppy, but he had an effect on me that had me questioning my very morals as each second ticked by. "Yeah, Billy, I get it…"

He planted a kiss on my lips and then let go. He headed for the fridge, "Want a beer, babe?"


	4. Chapter 4

There we were sitting in his run-down apartment, sipping beer, and letting the old TV flash pictures and chatter quietly while neither of us paid attention to it. We sat rather close on his ratty old couch. I wondered how many other girls had been in my position…or, for that matter, more comprising ones, on that very couch.

"What do you do for fun?" I asked casually, like the things you ask on a first date.

He studied me for a moment, took a swig of beer and then held it out for emphasis, "Drink," he began, giving a chuckle, the smell of four beers perforating his breath, but once his chuckled subsided he spoke again, "You don't want to know the rest…" he said. He took one long swing and slammed the bottle down onto the table, reaching over to pop open a new one.

"Sure I do," I said, loose from the beer- I was only on number three. I nursed it slowly, not wanting to get too intoxicated- I had to keep my wits. "C'mon…I'm all in or I'm not, right? Let me in…" I said, touching his arm, my breath washing across his neck.

He shook his head, "You're not ready yet." he stated. When I began to look disappointed, and a little insulted, he continued, "I will _show _you," he said. "But in its time."

I nodded, and that was fine by me.

A silence fell between us, but Billy took this opportunity to get closer. My heart beat quickened. I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins. I even felt that little tingle between my legs. He leaned forward in one smooth, swift moment and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed.

He had still been holding his beer, but it just fell from his fingers and rolled to the floor, spilling beer at our feet. But we didn't seem to notice. He put both his hands on me. One ran through my hair and the other squeezing my hip. I clutched his shirt with the one hand I could move. My other armed was pinned to my side. Not that I noticed much.

But kissing led to tonguing and grasping led to groping; before I knew it, I was half-naked, flat on my back on Billy Darley's couch. He was more ripped than I'd thought. My fingers danced along his abs, feeling each line with sensuality and delight. He seemed to enjoy some of my finer curves as well.

When our mouths weren't pressed together, I managed to speak- though I sounded rather out of breath, "Are you a 'love 'em and leave 'em'?" I asked, half-joking as the pleasure increased.

"Always," he replied, concentrating for a moment, but his lips came down and he bit my ear, "But with you, I'll make an exception," he said, flicking his tongue around my ear lobe. I shivered- and he liked the response elicited.

"I'm honored," I managed to stutter out before reaching the maximum point of pleasure.

Once we were both done, Billy didn't even bother to put his boxers back on as he walked back to the fridge with great coordination- despite the amount of beer he'd consumed, only to grab another. I laughed a little to myself. I collected my head and sat up, putting my panties back into place and re-clasping my bra. "Would you rather just do Heineken?" I teased.

He looked over at me. Again, with his serious B. Darley face, but I was pretty sure I amused him. "Keep running that mouth of yours… and I'll come right back over there and f*ck you."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I questioned, a thin brow raised. Billy was the best I'd had in a long time…maybe ever. This might not be such a bad arrangement.

"Go on…one more time." He leaned against the open fridge door and sipped his beer, looking at me very seriously. But how seriously could you take a naked man, illuminated by the fridge? Even if he did have the body of Jesus Christ.

"Nah…I'm done." I over dramatically reached for my shirt, "I know you and Captain Morgan need some time alone…"

He didn't respond. But I heard the fridge door close, a bottle slam onto the counter and footsteps. I turned around and squealed slightly, his massive frame coming to hover over me.

Billy made good on his threat.

Just as I'd planned it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Billy's Couch**

When I woke up, it took me a while to realize where I was…and what had happened. "Oh boy…" I whispered- not meaning to say it out loud. I sat up and looked around. It didn't look like Billy was still around. So I slowly slipped back into my clothes from the day before and headed for the door. I left, realizing I'd have to walk home- but it wouldn't be too far.

I then wondered if Billy was done with me…or if he'd see me again. But then a car pulled up beside me and honked the horn. It was Benny. "Need a ride?"

"Thanks," I admitted. I hopped in the passenger seat and he started off. He looked over at me, a knowing smirk on his face. "No one can ever deny that Billy…" he said.

I looked over at him, "You should try him sometime…he's _great_," we both laughed. "Though I can say this," Benny continued, "I've never seen Billy look at a girl quite like you…you must be something…"

"Oh…Benny's a little jealous?" I laughed. Benny shrugged, "Am I taking you home, babe?" he asked, needing a direction at the stop light. I nodded, "I should probably shower before my shift tonight, huh?"

**The Four Roses**

By the time my shift had started I was clean, fresh, and ready to go. I did however find my eyes flickering to the door every time it opened.

I was slightly elated when Billy's crew had entered and took a seat. I served them beer but something seemed wrong. However, I didn't ask. I continued to do my job.

Until, finally, Billy entered. Although my suspicions that something was wrong were only confirmed. Before I knew what was going on, Billy had thrown a glass at the wall and it shattered loudly. The room went quiet.

"I SAID PUT YOUR F*CKING GLASSES UP!" Billy yelled. His crew obeyed. I finally made myself look away. He took a sip, continuing to rip into his crew. He poured the beer onto the floor and slammed that glass down onto the table. He finally took a seat. A few seconds later, they started into a conversation. I'd put the pieces together by then- someone had killed his brother. I had knots in my stomach.

They questioned my fellow waitress- and a crew member's sister and Billy seemed satisfied suddenly. Hoping that the coast was clear enough, I grabbed a rag and went to clean the spilled beer off the floor and pick up the major pieces of glass that could hurt someone.

But while I'd put the rag down and was mopping up the beer, I felt a hand place itself firmly under my chin. I looked up and Billy's blue eyes were staring down at me, "Get up…" he said. Without control over my own body, I obliged. "No girl of mine is going to clean beer off a skanky floor." He said. He pulled me down into his lap, "Boys," he said gruffly, "This 's my girl," he said. "You treat her as such." He ordered. And his orders were obeyed. I suddenly felt like a queen. Sure, a queen with an apron on, that smelled like beer and the most expensive piece of jewelry I owned was my sterling silver charm bracelet, but a queen none the less.

So, I turned and did what my instincts told me to do. I kissed Billy hard on the lips, and he returned, his hand on the back of my neck.


End file.
